deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc vs The Medic
Doc Vs. The Medic is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Doc from Red Vs Blue against The Medic from Team Fortress 2. Interlude Wiz: Today we look at two docters from shooting games/shows. Boomstick: Doc from Red ve blue. Wiz: Fighting The Medic from team fortress 2. its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: A death battle! (it shows Doc covered in blood looking at The medic at blood gulch) Doc Wiz: Doc Aka Frank Dufresne was sent to Blood gulch by the Blue team to help heal Tex but he arived 3 months late. When the Reds attacked The Blues sent Doc over to Red after they "Surrendered".After a few screw ups like slamming the warthog into Sarge when it was controled by Church and he was sent back to the blues but the Blue didnt take Doc. Boomstick: Doc was infectid with O'Mally when he tried to contact command. O'mally is evil only wanting to control the world. When Doc found a strange floating bike and O'mally took control blowing up Tucker and taking Lopez. The Red and Blues worked togeather to "beat" O'mally. When the bomb in Chruchs new robot body went off The Red, Blues (Besides Church), and O'Mally went into the future. Wiz: Doc has a long history takes him from "Fighting" The Meta to help fight Felix and even teaming up with the Blues and Reds. Boomstick: Doc used to be not so good as a medic but Doc did save Donut from dying. Doc Also use to be a pasafist but because of the offect of O'Mally Doc got more violent like when he beat up tucker, killed lots of space pirates, and fought against Felix. Wiz: Doc wasnt much of a fighter but when he was controled by O'Mally he was skilled with a rocket launcher. Doc without O'mally now wants to join in the fights. Doc sometimes isnt to most clever person but when he is Doc tricked people like when he made Donut donate some blood to Tuckers Child to feed on or when he got Command to have him go up a rank. Doc also is very fast as he was leader of his high School track team. Boomstick: Doc took a punch from The Meta and smacked into a wall and Doc took hits from the brute shot to the face. The Strange bike can float and shoot rockets. Docs medical scanner can mess up with tech like when he messed up with one of the Metas A.Is Wiz: Doc can be compared to the normal soldiers who dodged rockets and bullets but mostly Doc is a pasfist. The Medic Wiz: Not much is known about The Medic but he was picked by Redmond mann and blutarch mann to fight each other. When Graymann took over mannCo The Medic teamed up with his fellow mercs to fight the robots. Boomstick: The Medic can make a shield with his medigun, he can slowly regenerate, and he can revive people with the medigun. For The Medics primarys weapions he has the syring gun, Blutsauger, Crusader's crossbow, and the overdose. Wiz: For his secondary he has the Medi gun, Kritzkrieg, Quick-fix, and the Vaccinator. Boomstick: The Medics melee weapions are Bonesaw, frying pan, conscientous objector, Freedon staff, bat outta hell, memory maker, ham shank, necro smasher, crossing guard, Saxxy, golden frying pan, ubersaw, Vita Saw, amputator, and Solemn Vow. Wiz: The medic can hurt robots and tanks with his weapions but the Medic is one of the weakest fighters of tf2 for being a defence class and he is some what insane. Pre-Fight Wiz: Now that our combatanse our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a medic battle! Who are you betting for? Doc The Medic Tie Who is the best of the worst Doctors? The Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank DuFresne The Frontline Premiere Support Class Medic. They're both good on their way. Death Battle! Sarge stands on top of red base and Doc walks next to the Red base. Doc: Hey Sarge what do you got? Sarge: The head of my enemy! Sarge laughs holding the Soldiers head. The Medic walks to Red Base. Medic: Have you seen a guy with a helmet and that is...red? Sarge tosses the head to Doc and Doc catches the head getting blood all over him. Sarge: He killed him. The Medic looks at Doc and he walks over to Doc holding his bonesaw. Medic: I will saw through your bones! Doc: Wait I didn't kill him! Doc drops the head. The Medic slashes at Doc scratching him armor. Doc: Stop please we don't need to settle this in violence. The Medic ignores Doc as he continues to slash at Doc scratching his armor more. Doc punches The Medic and he kicks him away. Doc: I said enough! The Medic tosses a frying pan at Doc and Doc looks at it confused. Doc picks up the frying pan and The medic hits Doc in the head with the frying pan putting a dent in it. The Medic tosses the frying pan away and he brakes the bat outta hell over docs head. Doc laughs as O'mally takes over. O'mally aims a rocket launcher at the Medic. The Medic runs off as O'mally shoots at The Medic. O'Mally runs at The Medic shooting more rockets at The Medic. The Medic trys to stab the vita saw into O'Mally but the needle bends. O'Mally grabs the bent frying pan and he unbends it. O'mally slaps The Medic with the frying pan. The Medic knees to the ground and he spits out blood. Doc takes control and he tosses the rocket launcher at The Medic knocking him down. Doc: okay so I win? The Medic heals himself with his medi guns. Doc sighs using his medical gun to make all off the Medi guns explode. Medic; What did you do!? Doc; I stopped your healing! The Medic shoots at Doc with the syringe gun and the needles bounce off Doc. Doc runs around the Medic and the Medic trys to shoot doc with Overdose. The Medic tosses the broken medi gun at Doc knocking Doc down. Doc slowly moves the Medi gun off and the Medic shoots doc in the chest with the crusaders crossbow. The Medic keeps shooting Doc in the chest with the crusaders crossbow and Doc runs into a cave. Doc doesn't come out of the cave and the Medic slowly goes into the cave. a evil laugh echos in the cave and the Medic evily laughs. O'mally drives into the medic with the floating bike knocking The Medic out of the cave. The Medic slowly gets up as O'mally shoots the Medic with rockets from the floating bike. O'Mally gets out of the floating bike and he walks to The Medic. The Medic looks up at O'mally and he aims a rocket launcher to the Medics head. O'Mally: I'm the original bad boy. O'mally blows up the medics head up covering himself in blood. Results (O'mally laughs coverd in blood as the Medic is shown blown up.) Wiz: Well Boomstick: Lets explain. Wiz: Doc was faster as he was the leader of his high school but the medic could use his medi guns to keep up with Doc but that would also heal him. Boomstick: The Medic had lots of more weapions then Doc but they mostly do the same and Doc was a pasafist making it hard for Doc to win but Doc did get more violante. Wiz; Doc had better durability and possible better strangth then the Medic. The Medics insanity didn't help him much as he would try everything on Doc even if it doesn't work. Boomstick: The Medic just kind of blows. Wiz: The winner is Doc. Next Time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QprzZR7NUo8 vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNv_7eFN9PQ Jack the ripper (Assassins Creed) vs Nyassa Al ghul Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'RvB vs TF2' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rooster Teeth vs Valve' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Doctor' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Gamehost0007